Ninja Warrior 24
So last time there was yet another kanzenseiha and now the whole course has been redesigned which includes the ascending wind chimes and the triple way will everyone fail this time round? Stage 1 Obstacles 65 seconds 1 triple way 2 power rope 3 log jam 4 flying pillar 5 tilt bridge 6 mega wall 7 pole walk 8 metal climbing wall Competitors 1 Kenichi Arai 8. metal climbing wall. fell off 2 Leszek Blanik 1. triple way 3 Yasutoshi Kujirai 2. power rope 4 Alan Zhang 2. power rope 5 Brett Sims 1. triple way 6 Max Levi Siletty 5. tilt bridge 7 Hiromichi Sato 7. pole walk 8 Takuya Oyamada 4. flying pillar. took the pillar off 9 Morgan Hamm CLEAR 9.0 seconds left 10 Ken Hasegawa 7. pole walk 11 Nobuhiro Takeda 7. pole walk 12 Shingo Yamamoto 3. log jam 13 Ryo Matachi 3. log jam 14 Yuuji Maruyama 4. flying pillar 15 Rena Higashi 6. mega wall 16 Kenji Takahashi 3. log jam 17 Chie Tanabe 4. flying pillar 18 Toshihiro Takeda 1. triple way 19 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 7. pole walk 20 Masato Maruyama 1. triple way 21 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 2. power rope 22 Paul Anthony Terek 3. log jam 23 Yuta Adachi 2. power rope 24 Kota Honma 7. pole walk 25 Yasuo Aoki 1. triple way 26 Masami Harashima 1. triple way 27 Minoru Kuramochi 1. triple way 28 Kazuki Kanno 3. log jam 29 Makoto Nagano 6. mega wall. ran out of bounds 30 Kazuma Asa 7. pole walk 31 Yuta Takiguchi 2. power rope 32 Tatsuya Tada 1. triple way 33 Nose Yuhei 2. power rope 34 Tatsuya Yamamoto 2. power rope 35 Wataru Mori 1. triple way 36 Akira Omori 2. power rope 37 Kane Kosugi 1. triple way 38 Keitaro Yamamoto 4. flying pillar 39 Ryoichi Arashida CLEAR 22.9 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 40 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 2. power rope 41 Norio Haryu 1. triple way 42 Yuuji Urushihara 7. pole walk 43 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 5. tilt bridge 44 Bryan Orosco 3. log jam 45 Eiichi Miura 1. triple way 46 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2. power rope 47 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 6.0 seconds left 48 Shane Kosugi 5. tilt bridge 49 Sho Kosugi 4. flying pillar. the pillar went away and couldnt grab hold of the pillar and fell into the water 50 James Okada 1. triple way 50 attempts 3 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 70 seconds 1 still rings 2 ascending wind chimes 3 two pole bridge 4 net climb 5 single roller 6 swinging beams Competitors 9 Morgan Hamm 3. two pole bridge 39 Ryoichi Arashida 1. still rings 47 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 15.6 seconds left 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 Obstacles 350 seconds 1 gauntlet rush [ 3 bungee ropes 1 peice of the iron maiden the propeller bars and the arm bike and 1 portion of the cliffhanger ] 2 jumping curtain [ you have to jump on the curtain instead of transferring ] 3 T2T cliffhanger [ a cliffhanger with 8 ledges 1 vertical limit 2 chain swings the unstable bridge and the net bridge ] 4 net transfer [ 4 nets ] 5 pole hang [ 8 poles ] 6 metal jump [ 2 peices of metal ] 7 car jump vault 8 ring jump 9 ring push Competitor 47 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 190.5 seconds left 1 attempt 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height: 95m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 net hill 40m 2 steel climb 40m 3 brick climb 15m Competitor 47 Levi Meeuwenberg 3. brick climb. timed out at the top of the tower 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas Best performance: Levi Meeuwenberg Category:Ninja Warrior